Vocaloid Dorm
by Alice in a Twisted Wonderland
Summary: They are the underdogs, only they're going to rise to the top. NOT mikuxMikuo!
1. Chapter 1

**ME: YAY A NEW STORY! AND I'M IN THIS ONE! There are three OC's in here, me, my two best friends! This page is my OC discretion page! Mikuo, even though it is unnecessary, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Mikuo: Alice dose not own Vocaloid, she only owns her OC's and the plot!**

* * *

Ayumi Yasui

Hair: Chestnut brown

Eyes: Light Brown

Age: 15

Height: 5'1"

B-Day: September, 12

Personality: Fun, crazy, and disturbed are three words that describe Ayumi! She's a girl who will go to all lengths to keep her friends safe. Since she was younger she went to multiple boarding schools because her parents are never home. She spent almost all of her holidays with her friends Sakura and Ichigo. She may seem sweet, but she can scare you with one sentence.

* * *

Ichigo Chokoreeto*1*

Hair: Dirty Blond

Eyes: Blue becoming a lighter shade as it reaches the pupil

Age: 15

Height: 5'3"

B-Day: September, 23

Personality: A fun loving girl who's smile can light up a room. She's one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. But mess with her friends and she'll have you wishing you were never born. She spends as much time as she can with her two best friends.

* * *

Sakura Sakine*2*

Hair: Alburn Brown

Eyes: Green with a brown ring around the pupil

Age: 15

Height: 5'0"

B-Day: August, 12

Personality: A crazy, fun, hyper-active girl. She's spent every holiday with Ichigo since she was six. She was orphaned at a young age and left to live with her sister, who was 14 at the time. She grew up at the same academy that she is now attending. You don't want to mess with her friends or her pocky, or you will face her wrath. She comprehends things some people her age

Hair: Alburn Brown

Eyes: Green with a brown ring around the pupil

Age: 15

Height: 5'0"

B-Day: August, 12

Personality: A crazy, fun, hyper-active girl who loves pocky. She spends almost all of her time outside or with her friends. She's a fun loving girl with a painful past that still haunts her. She grew up at the academy she will now attend. Mess with her friends or her pocky, you'll have to change your name, move to Mexico, and pry to God she doesn't find you!

* * *

**Me: So that's the end of my OC description.**

**1: I did not chose her name she did. The first name means strawberry and the last name means chocolate.**

**2: My beta reader thought it would be funny if I was Meiko's little sister**

**One last thing before I go DON'T QUESTION THE MADNESS THAT IS ME!**

**Ja Ne~ **


	2. And so they meet

**Me**:** YAY THE FIRST CHAPTER! and I have an announcement, Kaito, Akaito, take it away!**

**Kaito: Alice is having a contest, whoever guesses which character she is gets a prize.**

**Akaito: She will write you a story about you favorite Vocaloid characters.**

**Me: Thanks boys, Mikuo disclaimer.**

**Mikuo: Alice does not own Vocaloid, she only owns the plot and her OC's**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* Len's P.O.V *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*

I was walking towards the sakura tree behind our dorm with my best friends Kaito ,Akaito, and a guy from our dorm named Mikuo. He saw us wondering aimlessly as he was exiting an on campus café, and asked if we wanted a tour. Apparently his sister found someone who knew the campus like the back of her hand and was willing to show us around.

As we neared the tree I spotted a girl who looked a lot like Mikuo. Same teal hair, only much longer and worn in twin tails. Same emerald eyes, she could be his doppelganger. it as kind of creepy, but I'm not one to talk considering how much my sister and I look alike.

"Hi," she said in a sweet voice. "I'm Miku."

"Mimi, I'm throwing down the book!" said an unseen voice. Miku quickly moved, barely missing getting hit by a large book. I picked up the book and looked at the cover, it was _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._

The next thing he knew he was looking at a girl. She was hanging from the tree by her knees arms behind her back. Her brownish auburn hair was in a on braid. Her green yes were wide and full of naivety and happiness with an endearing ring of brown around the pupil. Even though she was handing upside down you could tell there was a wide smile plastered on her face. Her shirt as slightly sliding down, reveling her slim waste and pale stomach. And what seemed to be the beginning of a tattoo was sticking out of the waistband of her low hanging shorts.

She proceeded to grab the branch and pull herself up onto it with her back facing us. She took a moment to balance her self before executing a perfect back flip and landing gracefully on her feet directly in front of me.

"Hi, Hi, I'm Sakura!" She said looking at my face closely. "You look REALLY familiar."

"Sorry but I don't think we've met before, I'm Len Kagamine." I said smiling at her warmly. She reminds me so much of Rin.

"Kagamine, Kagamine, where have I hard that name before," She said half to herself, half to the rest of us. "I know!" she exclaimed her eyes lighting up with excitement. "Your Rinny's brother!"

"I'm sorry for anything she's broken or done to you. I really am. . ." I was going to say more but I was cut off by the quizzical look she was giving me and then her hysterical laughter.

"Rinny hasn't done anything to me, I just met her this morning. The others in the dorm started freaking out because there was someone as nuts as me and that were putting together a cat army to take over the world. Were meeting her at the café at 2'oclock. So we better start the tour."

"So, where's the tour guide?" Mikuo asked.

"Your looking at her." She said, walking away. She turned back and looked at us. "You coming or not?"

*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* Time Skip 1:50 *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*

We finished the tour and I've got to say, this place is HUGE!

"So Any questions before we meet Rinny?" Sakura asked turning towards us.

"What year are you in?" Akaito asked a slight blush covering his face.

"Same as you, I'm a first year!" if this were an anime you would be able to see the cartoon flowers popping up around her. We all looked at her in surprise.

"How long have you ben here?" Kaito asked looking the same as Akaito when he first said something to Sakura. Her as fell slightly and I noticed a hint of pain flash through her eyes, but it was quickly covered up.

"let's see I'll be 15 in three days, and I came here two days after my sixth birthday. So I'll have been living here for nine years five days from now." she said with a sad smile. I was going to ask why she's been here so long but she interrupted befor I had the chance. She walked up to Kaito and Akaito and gave them a warm smile.

"I just realized something," she said, looking up to them. "I don't know your guy's names, so unless you want me to call you Blue guy and Red dude I would tell me your names."

A bright red blush started to spread over there their faces, after 30 seconds of silence I decided to intervene.

"The blue guy is Kaito, and the red dude is Akaito." I explained smiling down at her, I just realized how short she is.

"Thanks Lenny!" she said giving me a hug, I could feel three sets of eyes glaring holes in the back of my head. She looked down at her Death the Kid and gave a little squeal.

"Guys we have to go or we're going to be late!" without warning she started to run, fast. She pause and turned to look at us. "NOW!"

We ran but still lost sight of Sakura. Mikuo pointed to a little mushroom shaped building that was he guessed was the café we were going to meet Rin at. The sign said it was called Alice's Wonderland Café. The atmosphere in the café was light and whimsical. It looked like we just stepped into Wonderland.

I saw Rin sitting across the café with to other girls. One I knew all to well With long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Even standing here I could tell she was still taller then me. I sighed knowing I would always be classified as a shota.

The girl sitting next to her I didn't know. Yet I was oddly attracted to her. Her long, light brown was swept over her right shoulder, slightly curling at the ends. Her side swept bangs, falling half over her right eye. Her eves were a deep brown, almost the color of coffee. A tiny almost unseen smile graced her lips. She looked at the blond and smirked, she whispered something to her that made her blush ad look out the small round window.

The blond looked back in our direction and spotted us. She started smiling and waving at us like a maniac. We waked over to her table and sat down.

"So," the blond said with a smirk "How is my shota cousin?"

"I'm grate Ichigo."

* * *

**Me: That's all I'm giving you so far!**

**Len: I like it so far.**

**Rin: How com I haven't said anything?! TT-TT**

**Me: Don't worry you play a big part in the next chapter! Till next time! Ja Ne~**


End file.
